Belated Birthday
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: So the team forgot our favorite Genius' birthday. Reid's POV on the situation. Prentiss' thoughts while finding out. The Team's reactions. Party time. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ So this one's written a bit differently from my usual 'Reid thoughts', this one is written 'in the moment' instead of after the fact. Set in the episode where Reid and Prentiss are at the table in the café and Reid tells her they forgot his birthday. (Dare I say it?) More to come soon, so enjoy.

YR

Birthday

Yeah. So you forgot my birthday. It's not really that big of a deal. It was usually a bad day for mom after dad left, but once I turned 18 I was alone anyway. I mean, I guess it's a milestone…the big Three-Oh, but really it's just like any other day to me. I did get in the habit of calling Bennington every day the week of, hoping to catch mom on just one good day, or even an okay day, really. I don't waste work time for it so you wouldn't know to notice it. Besides, everyone forgot. I wouldn't want to put you guys in that position. I can see it now…so I walk into the bullpen. No one says anything, or even looks up for more then a cursory glance. I cough and say something like "I'm 30 today." Talk about being a dick. I couldn't put you guys on the spot like that. Besides, it would probably have hurt me more for you guys to know you forgot and listen to your excuses all day. Although to be honest I was almost disappointed when I got home. I spent all day waiting for someone to pop out and yell 'surprise' while everyone else pulled out gifts and things. Talk about paranoid, yeah? But when I got home and the day had passed I was also relieve that I didn't get any attention. Being in the spotlight is really nerve wracking… I suppose it must have been Gideon who remembered in the beginning. And nowadays something comes up to remind everyone and this year nothing happened. No paperwork recently that required a DOB, or no one looking hard enough at it for it to click. I know everyone's birthday, but I can't expect everyone to have an eidetic memory…right?


	2. Chapter 2

God. We forgot Reid's birthday? I can't believe it. There are six of us, and not one of us could remember? What lousy friends we are! And now I've gone and put him on the spot 'why didn't you tell us?' my big mouth questions. The answer's obvious to anyone who knows him. He kind of shrugs the question off, but he's avoiding eye contact and his hands are twitching. It bugged him but he was way to shy to let us know. He didn't want to let it bother him, and he's only telling me now because it doesn't anymore; he's just nervous of my reaction to him not mentioning it sooner. Time to divert the conversation back on topic. "Well, my point is-" and I make an excellent continuation to the conversation. Oh Reid. We'll make it up to you…I promise!

AN:/First and foremost, Thanks for the Reviews! Glad you're enjoying it. Second, lemme know if there are any mistakes like grammar or such. And Lastly, Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will be out tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys, we need to have a team meeting." Emily Prentiss says from in front of her boss' door. She had strategically sent everyone texts asking each to stay late. Everyone, except Reid, that is.

"What's up Emily?" She turns to see Hotchner come out from his office at her declaration.

"I need everyone in the conference room ASAP, Hotch."

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"We're late for a very important date."

"We're not Rabbits and Hatters, I hope?"

"What month is it Hotch?"

"October…?"

"In relation to our resident genius?"

"…His birthday's around now isn't it." His question is more of a statement.

"Yes…two weeks ago yesterday."

"How did we all forget? Even Garcia? I'd think she would have all our birthdays on her phone or something…"

"We need to plan. Now." She stalks off to get herself ready for the confrontation.

"Right. Everyone conference room now."

She made herself look imposing and angry…although she could only be so mad, cause she forgot too.

"Do Any Of You Have Any Idea What Day It Is?" She asks glaring down at them from her seated position at the head of the table.

"I think we all have a pretty good idea, Emily. What's up?" Morgan asks, never one to back down from a challenge.

"Reid's birthday was two weeks ago. TWO WEEKS! And not one of us even wished him a 'happy birthday'."

"Ooooohhohoh! How could we have missed that?" Garcia asks shocked.

"We forgot? There are six of us, how did that slip by unnoticed?"

"He must feel like crap…I know I would…poor Spence…"

"And he didn't say a word…"

"Ahem." Silence falls. "SO…we need a cake and presents. By tomorrow morning."

"Yessm'am."

"His favorite is chocolate."

"I've got the cake."

"Alright Rossi, as long as it tastes good." Emily says with a smile. Everything would be made right tomorrow.

AN:/ Cellzo mentioned that Prentiss' birthday is around the same time as Reid's (three days after?) However, this story is mostly finished, and I'm taking the scriptwriters'…inconsistencies…for granted. I can't imagine they'd put them both so close together and then only ever celebrate Reid's. More to the point, Prentiss would remember her own birthday, and would therefore remember Reid's is right before it, thus she wouldn't forget his birthday…unless she forgot her own. And besides, it would be torture if they remembered Prentiss' and not his…oooh, that's a whole 'nother can of worms…and maybe deserving of it's own one-shot…Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Next chapter: Morgan and Garcia's plans, or lack thereof, for gifts.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh baby-girl! What should I get him?" Morgan asks as they exit the elevator into the parking garage.

"You mean you haven't bought him something yet?"

"No…you have?"

"Of course! Whenever I see something I think one of you will like I buy it in advance! That way I'm never without a gift."

"So…what have you gotten for him?"

"Trying to steal ideas?"

"Well-"

"It's okay, my chocolate god. You can't really duplicate my gift so I'm not too worried about telling you. I've got this really cute picture of the team; I may have Photoshopped Gideon and Elle into it, but you really can't tell. I bought this nice silver frame for him; it's about two inches wide with a gorgeous script spelling out family in over 100 languages!"

"That's…perfect! How can I top that?"

"You can't. But just be your self stud-muffin. I'm sure an appropriate gift will come to you…" She says walking to her car.

"You're leaving me on my own? To buy a gift for one of my best friends?"

"You'll be fine Morgan."

"Oh Momma, I'm not too sure about that…"

AN:/ Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry Morgan's gift is a secret. Anybody got any guesses? Next chapter JJ and Prentiss.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, have you gotten him something?"

"Of course, Jayge. You can't expect me to not have prepared! The day he told me we forgot I was online special ordering it for him…"

"And what is 'it'?"

"Ah, that would be telling..." Emily says with an evil grin. "Have you gotten him anything?"

"Not yet, but how hard can a thirty year old genius with an eidetic memory be to shop for?"

"…"

"Okay…that sounds pretty bad doesn't it? Well, Henry's written Spence a book, maybe I could buy him one…or get him a gift card to that coffee place he loves…but that's a bit impersonal isn't it? Oh Em, what do I do?"

"Buy to your strengths…"

AN:/ Again thanks so much for the reviews! The last chapter of this story will be posted Wednesday morning (or before the new episode at least). So now JJ's gift is a secret, Prentiss' too. But they've dropped some hints. Does anyone have any guesses? ;) Hotch's and Rossi's chapter will be up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you have a gift for him, Dave?"

"Aaron, you should know by now, my cooking is a gift in and of itself." They share a laugh. "But to answer your question, yes. My dad gave me a chess set when he passed away, but you know I'm awful at that game. It's made of depression-era glass, so it's worth a pretty penny, but I can't think of anyone better for it. What have you gotten him?"

"I was thinking about giving him a pocket watch. It's been in my family since the 18th century. It's broken, but I think he could fix it, if anyone can."

"Oh, we're such old men. Passing on our inheritance instead of buying him something fresh and new he could use."

"But you know he doesn't like technology, so that narrows it down. Besides, I think he'll be able to appreciate the sentimentality behind the gifts fairly easily."

"I never doubted he would be able to do so, Aaron."

AN:/ So there. To make up for the last three secret gifts, you get to know Hotch's and Rossi's gifts. Thank you for the reviews. Next chapter, the party.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good. Because otherwise that would make this really awkward."

"Make what awkward?"

"Surprise!" The whole team was waiting for me in the conference room, the table was piled with gifts; one from each of them and a few from someplace I don't even know.

"Happy Birthday~!" They all yell at first as one, and then again individually. I get pulled into several hugs, each made awkward by the coffee in my hand. Hotch goes in for a shake and I stumble to meet his hand with mine. Oh the spotlight is so awful. Rossi…kisses me on the cheeks…so NOW he's letting his Italian heritage show. I'm quite certain I blushed, even though I know statistically-ohh cake!

"Thanks guys." I say as I blow out the candles.

_I wish things could be like this forever._

"Ooh, cake AND gifts. I'm being spoiled today." I joke.

"It's only fair, since we all managed to forget your birthday." Emily says with a smile.

"This one's from me." Morgan says handing me an envelope. Inside are two cards…for a 15-year-old. I laugh. Both bear a sloppy signature and inside the second is a $50 gift card to that coffee place by the train station. I glance at the cup I set on the table and then up to Morgan and smile.

"Thanks. Didn't take too much profiling, but thanks."

"It's better then the punching bag I was going to get you." He grins, embarrassed.

"I'd better be really thankful then." We laugh.

"Here, this is from Hotch." Emily says handing me a small box.

I open it carefully. Inside is a beautiful silver watch. Hotch watches me trail my eyes over the design. He knows when I look up that there isn't any explanation needed. "Thank you."

"Here, open mine." JJ says passing hers over to me. They're all sitting around the table with a plate of cake and a plastic fork. I take a second to appreciate the moment and with a smile I begin opening her gift. It's a couple of 'in-style' sweater vests. I smirk over to her.

"Thanks JJ. I'm sure I can make these look really bad."

"Oh, nothing you wear ever looks bad. Except for those glasses, although they did eventually grow on us…" Someone snorts. "Well, most of us."

"Here, Reid. This one's mine." Rossi says sliding over a big box.

"It's really heavy." I say surprised. I look over to him for an answer but he just smiles. I tear off the paper and open the box to see several wrapped pieces staring back at me. Okay so they weren't really staring. But really? Do I have to open them all? We'd be here all day…

"Just open one. I'm sure you'll know what it is from there."

"That's what I was going to do." I say assured. I glance around to see everyone looking at me knowingly. Even Hotch! Ooh…well, I pull one small, heavy piece out and begin opening him. My eyes widen. "This is-" I'm literally shocked speechless. Depression glass made into a chess set? Unheard of! "Wow. This is expensive, Rossi."

"Don't worry about it kid. I wouldn't sell it, and I'm going to be gone someday."

"Thank you." He nods back to me.

"This one's from me." Emily says passing over a small wrapped box. Judging by the weight and size… "Just open it!" She playfully yells pretending to smack me on the head.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to get abusive!" Just to torment her I open it really slowly. Inside is…Solaris, on DVD in the original Russian. I look up at her, face blank.

"I figured…we could watch it some time." I stare for a moment more before bursting out into a grin.

"Of course. Thank you…" _for remembering_.

"You're welcome."

"Here, here, here!" Garcia bursts. She was fiddling and twitching ever since she sat down and I think everyone made her go last just to see her squirm. I look over at them…yep definitely on purpose. I take her gift in hand. It's small and heavy too, but it's thin and indented in the middle, chances are it's a- "Hurry up!" Garcia says wiggling in her seat.

"This better be good." I whisper to her as I tear the paper off. Inside is…an impossible picture. It's the team's casual photograph, but the whole team, past and present is standing together, smiling at the camera. The frame is done in a brilliant silver with words etched into it. They all read 'family'. Again, I'm speechless. "Thank you, Garcia. But really guys, you didn't have to do this for me."

"But we do sweet-cheeks. You're apart of this family. And don't you forget it."

"I won't." I say looking down at the beautiful frame in my hands. _I think this is going on my bedside table._ I think to myself with a goofy grin.

AN:/ Thank you for the reviews! SO this one took me twice as long as expected to finish writing. Hope you enjoyed it, as this is the end. Let me know if you see any mistakes.

EXTRA EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT!

JJ's parting thoughts: "I'm just lucky JCP was still open!"

Morgan's parting thoughts: "Oh…I know I'll never live this down…"

Garcia's parting thoughts: "My Chocolate God is terrible at buying last-minute gifts…"

Hotch's parting thoughts: "I knew Reid would understand."

Rossi's parting thoughts: "Mmm…I make good cake."

Prentiss' parting thoughts: "You mean more to me then any scientific truth…"*

Reid's parting thoughts: "Family…cause that's what we are, isn't it?" He thinks running his hand along the glass. His reflection smiles softly back at him.

* Prentiss' quote comes from Solaris. I have not seen the film; I just looked it up on IMDB and chose a quote that fit.


End file.
